Falling
by Newsiefreak172
Summary: She had never before realized how absolutly stunning he was. The Crystal Masquerade.


She had never before realized how absolutely stunning he was.

Sure she noticed his frightening beauty fore, but she had previously been too angry or scared to acknowledge it. But now…now she was seeing him. And he knew. He knew she was watching him - he was watching her too. He was watching her as intently as he could. She looked lost to him, in this crystal of a world. The inhabitants of this twisted universe - a perpetual masquerade - knew nothing but the dance. They disregarded the two strangers, because they seemed to fit well enough. All they cared about was the drinking and the fun.

Sarah felt tired. She really _was_ lost. _As the world falls down…_ Her world was falling apart. All she knew was she needed to find him. But find…who? _I feel so strange._ She couldn't remember. She felt like she'd been drugged. Drugged by his eyes…those mismatched eyes that seemed to fit him so perfectly.

_It hurts like hell._ It suddenly physically pained her not to be near the goblin king. She longed to hear his voice speaking her name, fell his gloved hands in her, them moving together in unison in a dance. And that's suddenly what was happening. They were dancing, and she finally felt more content than she had in the last twelve hours. They were swept up in the moment, moved by the lyrics, and he couldn't help but smile. _Fear me._ He was frightening. The way he made her feel - it was nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was almost unnatural - supernatural even. But altogether frightening to her.

_Love me._ She couldn't help it. She was suddenly infatuated with the goblin king. As terrifying as he was, she was swept away by his lovely face - and his smile, oh that wicked smile! Even now he grinned at her, and her heart swelled as she thought, 'That smile was made for me.'

_Do as I say…_ He was leading in the dance, twisting and turning her until she felt dizzy, but she blindly followed. She had no second thoughts about this…at first. She would go where he lead her…do as he says. But, not after long, as she stared at him, words she wasn't quite familiar with yet entered her mind: _I need to save Toby._

However, she did not pull away, at least not yet. She still didn't understand. He looked at her. The king knew that something other than himself was going through her mind at the moment, and that was unacceptable. It's not that he was an extremely vain king, but at this moment it was his job to mislead her. He desperately tried to ignore the fact that it was turning into more than just distracting her, but he knew it was. At this point, he knew he would try anything to get her to stay with him. He would even plead if necessary: Please…stay with me, Sarah. _It's only forever…not long at all…._

She widened her eyes with a start. _Toby!_ She remembered now. It was only then that she heard the clock chiming in the background. Jareth closed his eyes for a quick moment in desperation. Blast that clock! If it weren't for that chiming timepiece, Sarah would have never noticed and might have just continued dancing in his arms forever. The clock chimed again.

_Oh, it's not fair!_ She said that so often - he had told her that. She pulled away from him and he didn't try to stop her. He knew that rules: once the one under to spell realized what was happening the spell caster could do nothing about it. Still, he couldn't help feeling what he felt as she ripped away from him as she desperately, wildly, tried to find a way out of the polished crystal.

Sarah twirled around helplessly, trying to see if anyone could help her escape, but it seemed they were doing the exact opposite. These people were happy in their glimmering crystalline world, their underground haven. _The lost and the lonely…_ Sarah was stuck and had no one. Only Jareth who was, of course, no help and just stood there looking - was that sadness she say in his eyes? Or more than that?? She shook her head slightly. What importance did that have? None. She continued looking for a way out. Then she saw it. It was the crystal that confined her. Her supposed 'dreams.' What did he know of her dreams? But was this truly what she wanted? She didn't give herself a moment to consider it as she picked up a chair and swung it through the glass.

The screaming was loud and unbearable as the masked people lifted off their feet. She watched them floating away around her and then she caught his eyes, if just for the slightest moment. Jareth stared at her, allowing longing to dominate his features. He stayed firmly in place as the crystal smashed to pieces all around him. And Sarah wondered if she'd made a mistake. She suddenly wanted to erase, rewind all that she had done. And through all the confusion and noise, she had a thought. What if the ending line wasn't true for her? She couldn't bring herself to think he worlds. She looked back to Jareth's face once more. It was colored now with disappointment at her choice. She felt like reaching out to him, running her fingers over his delicate features….

So much was happening in such a short time.

He looked at her as she began falling, and he thought with pure amazement what this mere girl had done to him. _How you've turned my world, you precious thing…_ She had shaken his whole existence. And as the realization struck him, he didn't know how he could go on being the same man he had been before. _I…can't live within you._

She was falling. However, she knew that she was somehow still under his gaze. And she wanted to give up, give in. Be with him. _Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your __slave__._ It was impossible to resist him now. Almost. And she knew that the words she would have to speak to save hre brother would be a lie. But she had no other choice.

_You have no power over me._


End file.
